Of Love and War
by wheezes wizard weasleys
Summary: Because learning about love and war was a process, and they weren't sure if they could handle it. But they didn't really have a choice.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Part I - James Potter

Just outside of London, there lived a boy. That boy's name was James Potter.

Now, James Potter was not an ordinary, run-of-the-mill boy. He was a wizard. Born and raised in a pureblood family, James was an only child. James Potter was also just a boy, but he liked to pretend to be a man.

James Potter was bespectacled, tall, lanky, and didn't know what he was doing with himself. Which was okay. Because he was still just a boy.

The day he stopped being a boy, and began becoming a man, was one fateful June day, the ending of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That was the day James Potter started figuring out just what he was doing with himself.

"Mistakes are forgivable, if one has the courage to admit them" - Bruce Lee

Smoking was the new fad, if you wanted to call it that. With a fag in his mouth and his legs hanging off the roof of Hogwarts, James Potter was not in a good mood. Only fifteen years old, James did not know anything of love, or war, just of girls, and pranks.

He liked to think otherwise.

But he had royally mucked it up that day, insulting the girl he believed he was in love with (he wasn't), and ruining one of her most valued friendships. So James Potter waited. He knew she came here, and being the intelligent (ignorant) boy he was, he wanted to make it up her.

James Potter knew nothing of love, or war. But he liked to think otherwise.

When she arrived, eyes puffy, nose stuffed, hands trembling, he was surprised. Because James Potter knew nothing of love, or war. Short words were exchanged, and his frustration grew at her inability to understand that really, he was helping her.

"Why can't you just leave me alone, you ignorant flobberworm?" she said, frustrated and confused and lonely and hurting. James could not see that.

So he left her alone.

Because James Potter knew nothing of love, or war.

Leaving the rooftop, James Potter stormed through the common room, through his dorm room (past four confused boys), and to the only place he could think of to be alone.

James sat in his bathroom, pondering what had happened. He was angry. As a friend came in, James stared moodily at him.

"The full moon's tonight, James." He nodded at his friend. "I have a surprise- I think it'll really brighten your mood after your whole thing with Evans, mate."

James shrugged, and followed.

"When angry, count to four; when very angry, swear" - Mark Twain

James was angry. He was angrier than he had ever been. He was angry at his friend, who had royally mucked up, he was angry at his enemy, for being stupid enough to listen to his friend, and for saying what he said to her.

As he sat in the bathroom, again, hours after he had been there before, he lit up another fag. It was beginning to be a nasty habit.

And that was when James Potter decided he knew nothing of love, or war.

Prologue: Part II - Lily Evans

Lily Evans, like James Potter, was not an ordinary girl. She was a witch, attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily Evans, like James Potter, was just a girl. She was little and redheaded and confused and loved too hard.

Until one day in June, when Lily Evans began to become a woman, not a girl, and began to learn love might need to be rationed, if she wanted to avoid hurt; but that love also poured out and it could not be stopped, and so hurt could not be avoided.

"'It was a mistake', you said. But the cruel thing was, the mistake felt like it was mine, for trusting you" - William Blake

As she stormed away that day in June, she could not stop the tears and the hurt and the deep and utter loneliness. Because, unlike James Potter, Lily Evans did know a bit about love and war. And she was scared, because though she knew a bit about love, she did not know it could hurt you like this.

And so she hid, and he sought her out, and pestered her friends till she would see him. And it made it worse. Because Lily had not known that loving someone the way she loved could hurt, she had thought love poured out of others the way love poured out of her.

Lily knew little about love, and little about war.

So when he turned away she hid for a little, then went to her spot on the roof. She had always liked high places, and finding her spot on the roof was where she sat and thought and ached and relaxed and learned to move on.

But he was there. And she did not know how, or why, he was, but he was. And, as the ruiner of her friendship, he was the second-to-last person she wanted to see.

Angry and bitter and hurt and lonely and confused she yelled and he yelled and the catharsis almost helped. Almost. But not really.

So when she screamed at him to go for the millionth time and he finally did, she felt even emptier than before, as if what little she'd had left had trickled out of her.

Because Lily knew little about love, or war. But she did know some.

**A/N:** So I started a story like this about a year or two ago, and now I've scratched it and kind of revamped the prologue. I'm unsure of where I'm going with this, but I know I really want to write a JPxLE fic, and I wanted to unmask the whole fifth-year debacle with Snape and Lily, and Snape and Sirius/Marauders. I hope it wasn't terribly confusing, I'll be going over more in the next chapter which will start in Sixth year. I do know I want to be covering a lot about Voldemort/everything that's going on, because Lily and James aren't the only thing that happen so. We'll see! I do have a rough sketch in my mind, and hopefully it will go over well. Hope you guys enjoyed.

**Disclaimer:** The majority of the characters and places mentioned in this fanfiction belong to JK Rowling and are in no way mine, nor am I trying in any way to take credit for them.


	2. Chapter 1

Part One: Chapter One

_"As usual, there is a great woman behind every idiot." - John Lennon_

Running through the wall always freaked Lily Evans out. After six years of crossing in Platform 9 ¾, she knew she should be used to it- but she wasn't. Maybe it was her muggle upbringing, but when running into the gate, she always had a brief moment of fear that she would crash and everyone would look at her like she was crazy. And maybe this whole magic thing was just a crazy, bizarre, extremely long dream.

But no. She always went into the wall and came out on Platform 9 ¾ to the Hogwarts Express. Because being a witch wasn't a dream, it was actually her life. As Lily prepared to run into the wall, however, the sinking fear that she would crash seeped into her stomach and she swallowed nervously, trying to focus on other things.

See, for Lily Evans, September first always began as a bad day. Petunia, her sister, was downright horrible to be around. This morning, when her parents tried to get Petunia to come to the station with them, Petunia simply screamed that she would not accompany a freak she couldn't stand to some freak station because she simply had better things to do. After a long struggle, her parents realized they were late, and there would be no time to drive Lily to the station, so Lily had to floo to a nearby wizarding restaurant and walk to Kings Cross, saying her goodbyes at home.

Now, normally the struggle with Petunia to come to the station was shorter, and usually she eventually gave in, and the fight wasn't as long. So despite the hostility, Lily got to say goodbye to her parents and sister at King's Cross. However, she was not so lucky today, and therefore she was in a very bad mood.

September first never, ever started out as a good day.

Remembering the debacle of the morning just made Lily feel worse, which distracted her from the fear in her stomach, so she ran into the wall with thoughts of her family weighing heavily in her mind. Entering through the other side, Lily felt a bit of relief flood her, because this was real. And even though September first never, ever started out as a good day, it always ended as a good day.

Because September first was the day Lily headed back to Hogwarts Schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she did not feel like a freak; she felt accepted because she actually fit in (for the most part). Before she'd gone to school, before Severus had shown her that there were more people like her, Lily had always been the odd one out. And now she wasn't.

Struggling with her trunk, Lily set off toward the Hogwarts Express, her bad mood fading slightly at the idea of the school and seeing her friends once more. The air in Platform 9 ¾ was thick with the exhaust of the train, and the entire platform was filled with noise. She watched a little redheaded boy chase a giggling brunette, the mother of the two struggling to get them to control themselves while also saying goodbye to what looked like a very embarrassed first year.

Lilly saw a couple in fifth year holding hands as they boarded the train, and smiling slightly to herself, she followed suit. Dragging her loaded trunk up the steps with a thunk, she walked down the thin aisles, looking for an empty compartment. Upon finding one, Lily settled in, throwing her trunk in the rack above and settling down, pulling out a book.

Curled up against the window, Lily began to read, pleased to almost be leaving. Just as she got into her novel, however, the compartment door slid open, and a short brunette with curly hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes stepped in. The girl's uncontrollably curly hair had been attempted to be pulled back, and there was a large smile on her face.

"Wotcher," Mary said said, tugging her trunk (which was about half her size) behind her.

Lily marked her page and setting it beside her, she smiled. "Hey, Mare! How've you been seen I've last seen you?" The brunette, Mary, frowned, flopping across the seat.

"Well, Lils, since I last saw your beautiful face," Mary began dramatically, shooting her friend a grin, "I have hung with Marley once, and other then that, been worked like a dog at mum and dad's grocery store. Meanwhile, Emma gets to sit on her bum and do nothing, watching telly all day while I slave away like an animal in our poorly-air-conditioned store. Simply dreadful, my dear, let me tell you that. I have been pining for my only three friends in the world, but you had all left me to the hell that is my family's store. So tell me, Lovely Lily, what exactly have you been doing the past three weeks that have made you too busy for me?"

Lily laughed at her friend's antics, especially at her reference to her little sister, Emma- who was nine, so the idea of her working in a grocery store was laughable. But the part about the end of her summer… Lily pursed her lips a bit, unsure as of what to say to her friend at the moment.

"Oh, you know," the redhead answered, smiling at her friend. "Family- Mum wanted to spend time with me, going all weepy about her girl growing up; so basically we were forced on awkward family adventures, much to Tuney's displeasure. Trust me, it was not fun- I much rather would've been hanging out with my favorite MacDonald." Mary giggled at this, pushing a stray curl behind her ear.

"I am your best friend in the entire world," Mary announced, propping her feet up on the seat cushion and grinning at Lily. "I am also the best at being a best friend, so I expect you to repay me in lots of chocolate and doing my homework for this entire year."

"Whatever you say, MareBear," she said teasingly, settling back into her seat.

"Hey!" Mary reprimanded at the childish nickname, but before she could complain further, the door opened yet again and another girl walked in.

This girl was practically Mary's opposite- where Mary was short, she was tall. Where Mary had shoulder-length insanely curly hair, this girl's hair tumbled practically to her waist in perfect waves. Where Mary's eyes were a bit on the small side and a dark chocolate brown, this girl's eyes were huge, and a beautiful light blue. Where Mary was red-faced and pale, this girl had a perfectly even tan.

"Dorky!" Mary greeted, opening her arms to the model-like blonde in front of them.

"Budge over, you great lard," was Dorcas' brash reply as she pushed Mary's legs off the seat and flopped down next to her. "Can I just say, I have sure as hell fuckin' missed you lot. This entire summer in Greece I was stuck with Jon throwing himself at all the Greek woman, and Constance running all over Greece like a little hussy while I trailed behind, bored out of my bleeding mind. Mum and Dad were even worse, all over each other, wanting to enjoy the romantic experience; so I was stuck with the two whores of the family. No, Dorcas, we don't want to go Mountain climbing, or sight-seeing, or sailing; we want to chase after the insipid Greek folks." The beautiful girl scowled, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Entirely unbearable. They weren't even that attractive. I cannot believe I'm finally around some sane people." After this statement, though, Dorcas glanced at Mary and grimaced. "Well, maybe not all sane."

Mary laughed, shoving Dorcas. "Oh, Dorky, you know you love me. And, by the way, can I say you're the only person who goes to Greece, has men throwing themselves all over you, and doesn't take advantage of it? If anyone's not sane, it's you, honey."

Dorcas rolled her eyes. "They were revolting! God, it's pathetic. It's a good thing Greece is pretty, because the people were definitely not."

"Well now that you're back you get to look at my pretty face all day," Mary said, batting her lashes at Dorcas, who snorted in reply.

Lily rolled her eyes at her two friends, a slight smile on her face. "You two are positively atrocious when you're together," she said, laughing. Dorcas flipped her hair back, stretching out.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm fabulous all the time," Dorcas announced, hands above her head, grazing the cages above them that held their trunks. Mary pouted.

"Lils, you don't really think we're atrocious, do you?" she said, feigning hurt.

"Yes, I do," Lily said teasingly. "Absolutely the worst."

"Now, you know that's a lie. I think James and I deserve that title," another voice announced, and Lily turned to see a fourth person entering the compartment. Sirius Black.

Lily raised her eyebrows at the tall boy, with dark hair that was almost shoulder length and stormy grey eyes. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Sirius Black was incredibly, startlingly, beautiful.

Lily stared imploringly at the boy, who flopped down next to her, nonchalantly throwing an arm over her shoulder. Sirius Black was infamous around Hogwarts, playing massive pranks with his friends, "the marauders", and, more importantly, he was best friends with Lily's least favorite person (who also happened to be obsessed with her), James Potter. And, having been followed by James Potter for years and therefore knowing Sirius by default, Lily knew that Sirius always, without fail, sat with his gang of friends, dubbed the Marauders, on the way to Hogwarts. So why the hell was he here?

Dorcas seemed to note Black's unusual appearance, too, and her blue eyes narrowed. "Black," she said coolly, crossing her arms. "Don't you have your fellow pests to be rambling at?" Black shot the girl, whose mood had turned sour, a brilliant smile.

"'Course not, darling; the only pests I want to follow around are my lovely Gryffindor ladies. Though I am wondering where the fourth one of you lot is," he said easily, squeezing Lily's shoulder slightly. Pushing Sirius' arm off her shoulder, Lily tried not to scowl.

"Sirius, what the -" Lily was cut off though, by yet another opening of the compartment door. Would this be a ride filled with interruptions? Lily wondered, irritated.

A sandy mop of hair with light brown eyes peeking through popped in- yet another to the group of the marauders, Remus Lupin. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he did, he took notice of Sirius, and Sirius seemed very interested in his shoes. The moment of Remus' hesitation was swift, however, and he quickly was back on track, ignoring his friend.

"Hey, Lily, just thought I'd let you know the prefect meeting was starting, since I was passing by," he said stiffly, before promptly disappearing. Lily sat, blinking for a second before she shook her head, standing up.

"Well, um, I guess I'd better go then," Lily said, straightening her skirt. "Bye, Dorcas, Mary. Sirius, I'll talk to you soon." Lily's green eyes pierced said boy, and he straightened, staring right back.

"Maybe," was his easygoing reply, but his eyes were guarded- he was going to avoid Lily at all costs after this encounter.

Lily left the compartment, mind whirling. Remus and Sirius were fighting. And if the other marauders weren't with Sirius, then they were mad, too. But what the hell had happened to separate the inseparable?

_"True friends stab you in the front" - Oscar Wilde_

James Potter lay in his bed, on September first, glasses slightly askew. He stared at his ceiling mindlessly, waiting for his mum to call him down so that they could leave. James was dressed in some of his nicest dress-robes, and his hair had so much gel in it that it looked like a helmet, but succeeded from making it stick up everywhere. Frankly, he looked like an idiot, and he was aware of it, but he couldn't really bring himself to care about his appearance at the moment.

James was scared. He hadn't known taking the fall would wind up this far: just that he would fair better than Sirius would have if Sirius took the blame for his own crime. He had figured, worse that would happen, was a slap on the wrist. A sharp reprimanding, and then life would go on. How naive of you a voice whispered in the back of his mind You and Remus are angry about this happening, what did you really expect other's reactions to be? But he'd still naively thought it wouldn't get this far were due to his parents pure-blood heritage, paired with money and influence. He didn't even consider the idea it would get this far.

But it had. And it was too late to back down, to take it all back, the damage had been done.

James Potter sighed heavily, closing his eyes. His parents were furious. (By parents, this really meant his father. Do you know how this makes me look, James? His mother just had that sad disappointment, which, somehow, was worse.) They'd never trust him again. Fucking hell, all he wanted to do was sit and yell he did not do it. But it was too late to point fingers at others: and, no matter how furious he was with his (ex?)-friend, he was too loyal to turn the tables on him. (And even if he did, would it make a difference?)

"James!" a voice called from down the stairs- his mum's. Her voice was higher than normal, with a quaver in it. She's scared, too. James rose slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed for a second and staring at his shoes, swallowing thickly.

Because the fact of that matter was that James was up for expulsion, and he was scared he wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; and even if he did go back… he knew things would never be the same.

**A/N: **Let me know what you think, and I hope you guys enjoyed!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters or places from J.K Rowling's novels, they are all her invention; and in no way, shape, or form am I attempting to call them my own.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"James! Honey, this is the fifth time I've called for you, we need to leave if we want to be on time," Mrs. Potter poked her head in James' room, her hazel eyes peering at her son. James had not moved since the first time she had called him: he was still sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at his shoes as the reality of possible expulsion flooded over him.

Mrs Potter pursed her lips, unsure of how to react - her disappointment that it had even come to this, to James being in this position right now, or the fact that he was so obviously distraught over the whole thing. The idea that her James had done such a horrible thing was hard to swallow: but it had been done. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she stared at her only child and couldn't help but wonder if he was only remorseful for being caught, or for the actual act. (She hated herself for these thoughts.)

"James," she said again, tired. He finally looked up and nodded, standing up and smiling roughly at her while he brushed off his dress robes.

"Sorry, Mum," he said easily, as though they weren't about to go to his expulsion hearing. "Let's get to it, eh?" Though his tone was light, his hands were twitching nervously, and Mrs Potter pursed her lips.

"Of course," she said, voice wavering slightly. But as he walked past her, she put a hand on his chest, abruptly stopping him. "Honey," she said slowly, eyebrows furrowing. "I don't know why… what… I just, I don't understand what you did, or why you would do it. But you know I'll love you no matter what, correct?"

James Potter smiled tightly.

"Of course, Mum."

_"Curiosity is one of the forms of feminine bravery" - Victor Hugo_

Lily Evans sat in the prefect's compartment beside a startlingly irate Remus, trying (and failing) to listen to Emmeline Vance talk, her voice slightly droning on as she leaned in her chair, explaining prefect schedules. Vance was a seventh-year Ravenclaw, named Head Girl. She had long dark hair, rather pointy features, and was not exactly pleasant to be around. Though a strict rule enforcer, Lily was unsure as to how exactly the Ravenclaw had gotten Head Girl.

Frank Longbottom, seventh year Gryffindor and Head Boy, however, was the complete opposite. He was cheery to a fault and Lily wasn't sure if the boy had a mean bone in his body. If the rumors were true, though, he'd already gotten accepted into Auror training after graduation - so obviously his kind nature could be put on hold if the Aurors wanted him already.

Though Lily was sure whatever Vance was going over was important, she couldn't bring herself to focus. She kept looking to her fellow sixth-year Gryffindor beside her, Remus Lupin, who was awkwardly stiff (and leaning slightly away from her?), and wondering what in the name of Merlin was going on between him and Sirius.

Not knowing things, Lily decided furtively, was incredibly, ridiculously frustrating. And it looked like she was going to have to go Nancy Drew on everyone to figure what exactly was going down between these boys.

Finally the prefect meeting was dismissed and Lily sprung up - before realizing she looked incredibly rude in the process. Smiling awkwardly and ruffling the back of her hair (but figuring the damage was done), Lily left in a hurry, eager to find a Mr. Sirius Black.

Arriving back at her compartment, Lily peeked her head in to stare at her friends.

"Marlene still absent?" she said idly, looking curiously at Dorcas and Mary. Their fellow sixth year, Marlene McKinnon, was conspicuously absent. Due to her almost annoying social habits, it was not unusual for Marlene to not drop by to see the girls until an hour or so into the train ride, but as it had been about two hours now, this was pushing it, even for Marlene.

"Probably hanging out with her Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff friends, or maybe the seventh year Gryffindors," Mary suggested, shrugging. Lily nodded, plopping down next to Sirius again, who (surprisingly) had his nose in a book.

"Has the trolley come around yet?" Lily inquired, raising her eyebrows.

"Um, yeah, sorry, Lils - we would've gotten you something, but we didn't know," Mary said apologetically, glancing at Dorcas. Dorcas, who was braiding her hair, looked up, bored.

"You can have my sweets, Lils," she said idly, motioning toward a small pile of pumpkin pasties and licorice wands. Lily, seeing her chance, shook her head fervently.

"Nah, I know the trolley lady is up front, I'll just go get my own - craving some chocolate frogs, plus I'm eager to add to my collection. But I don't want to go by myself- no, you two, stay here, you're in the middle of talking," Lily said hastily when her friends moved to get up. "C'mon, Black, you're not doing anything, let's go!" With her hurried, abrupt words, she grabbed a startled Sirius Black's arm and dragged him out of the compartment.

Slamming the door shut behind her, she heard a muted "what the hell was that about" (definitely from Dorcas), but continued to pull the boy behind her. Once they were a decent amount away, however, Lily smiled at the boy walking beside her. He seemed to have recovered from his shock, and was now staring at her in a weary manner as he followed.

"So, Black, how was your summer?" she inquired cheerfully. Sirius stopped, and she followed suit.

"What are you playing at, Evans?" the words were rough, abrasive, completely opposite of her sugar-coated question. Lily, however, had a surprisingly startled, innocent look on her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, blinking her large green eyes at him in an almost too innocent way.

Sirius' eyes narrowed and he grabbed her arm roughly. "Listen, Evans. Going into your compartment? Not my smartest move, I get it - I briefly forgot about your tendency to meddle in other's lives. You have to know everyone's business because it's what you live for: having a stick up your ass and knowing everything. For some reason you get your kicks off of it. But, Princess, me walking into your compartment does not mean you can stick your nose into my business. So I'm going to ask you nicely once, and if you continue, it won't be so nice next time: stay the hell out of it."

Lily tore her arm back, then scowled at the tall, very angry boy in front of her. "Listen, Black," she said, pushing her hair out of her eyes, "I'm just trying to be nice. You came wandering into my compartment for whatever reason, right? And after all the awkwardness between you and Remus I thought, just maybe, you might want a friend. But since you're going to be completely and unnecessarily rude to me, I guess I'll just assume I was wrong, and you don't need a friend." She viewed the boy coolly, and his grey eyes narrowed back at her.

"Well, you're right, Evans. You were wrong. I have friends," he said - but this time, his voice didn't sound angry, or on the offensive as before, but instead almost… defensive. Lily stared at the brooding boy in front of her, wondering what the hell was going on with him.

"Well," she said, the normal lilt in her voice seeming a bit off, "if you change your mind, and are in need of another one… you know where to find me."

_"There is no hope unmingled with fear, no fear unmingled with hope" - Baruch Spinoza_

James Potter stepped out of the Ministry's fireplace, dusting himself off and turning around to see his mother following suit in the fireplace next to his. Smiling at him, Dorea Potter placed an arm on her son's shoulder, and they headed towards check-in.

"Wand," the bored-looking security said, and James and Dorea obliged. After checking them both, the man looked at them with slightly more attention. "Aurors should be here to receive Mr Potter for his hearing in a minute. Can I get you two anything?"

"No, thank you," Mrs. Potter replied while James stiffened beside her. "We'll just take a seat and wait for the aurors and-"

"No need for that, Dorea!" a cheery voice called, and the two Potters turned to see two red headed boys, clad in black and silver auror robes, strolling towards them. James couldn't help but smile as the familiar faces dawned upon him: Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

"Gid, Fab!" James said, grinning broadly. "Haven't seen you lot in forever. Seems the auror life is treating you well, though, huh?" Gideon nodded, flicking his overgrown red hair out of his eyes.

"'Course, mate. And we'll be seeing you here in a few year, too, I bet," he said, draping an arm around James. James stiffened slightly at his comment, but smiled anyway.

"We'll see," he said idly, pushing his friend's arm off of him.

"Gideon, we're not here for pleasantries," Fabian cut in sharply. "We have a job to do. If you two could follow me." Fabian nodded at James and Dorea, and James couldn't help but notice her mother's wringing hands.

"C'mon, Fabian, we all know that James is going to get off. This is all formalities, relax a bit," Gideon said easily, rolling his eyes at his older (and noticeably more clean-cut) twin.

Fabian glowered at his brother, and looked like he really wanted to flip him the bird (James was sure his mother would've loved that), but it appeared he managed to resist. Fabian leading the way, the three followed behind him, lapsing into silence.

Fabian stepped into the elevator, and James couldn't help but scowl a bit. Everyone in the Ministry of Magic knew that he and his mother did not need an escort to find their way around - they knew exactly where to go. Yet they were being forced into this demeaning babysitting: and it was his fault. Mrs. Potter, on the other hand, did not seem to care about the babysitting - she looked a bit like she was going to pass out from not knowing the fate of her son.

The elevator halted and the four stepped out, Fabian leading them into a room where the seven members of the board of education sat, eager to sit and judge James Potter and his crimes.

"If Mr. James Potter and Mrs. Dorea Potter would please take a seat; Gideon and Fabian, you are dismissed," said a older man (maybe fifties, James decided), who sat in the center of the table. As Gideon and Fabian made their departure (Gideon giving James a thumbs up, which the man in the center frowned at), the man began to speak again. "James Potter, you are here today in front of the Board of Education for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft for an expulsion hearing. You have been charged with purposefully putting another student in immense danger by luring him out to the Forbidden Forest, where you knew certain creatures lurked, and attempted to get him attacked by one of said creatures. At the last moment, however, it seemed you had a … change of heart, shall we say, and helped the boy away from an about-to-attack creature." The reedy man peered over his glasses. "Is this true, Mr James Potter?"

Well, kind of, James thought wryly. There's just the whole bit about that creature being my best-mate Remus in his werewolf form. "Yes, sir."

Before the man could speak again, though, the door opened slowly, and in walked (to James' shock and, not going to lie, slight displeasure), Albus Dumbledore.

"Mr. Clarence Greengrass," Dumbledore said lightly, smiling and gazing around the room over his half-moon spectacles. "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Albus," the man replied quietly. "I assume you have come to speak of the defendant?"

Dumbledore nodded, conjuring a chair beside James and sitting down. "Why, of course. I made it very clear that I did not think James Potter deserved to be put up for expulsion, but apparently my knowledge of my students is irrelevant to this case. Well, no need to worry about that, I'm here to speak my case." James started, staring at the Headmaster of Hogwarts - Dumbledore had actually… advocated for him? "James Potter is an O student, and received four Os on his owls, and E and an A. Now, Clarence, while Mr. Potter has done some harmless pranks, they have been harmless. I think this whole situation was a complete misunderstanding, because Mr. Potter has always been an incredibly loyal students, and as school resumes today, I would love to take Mr. Potter here off your hands, and to Hogwarts."

Clarence Greengrass stared broodingly at Dumbledore, seeming to be indecisive as what exactly to say. Before Greengrass could decide, however, the door slammed open, and a tall man, hair sticking up everywhere, glasses slightly askew upon his long nose, walked in.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter," Clarence said dryly. "I'm glad this hearing is having so many interruptions, makes it seem like it actually has a point."

Charlus Potter ignored this comment, standing behind his son and wife, but not looking at either of them as he straightened his robes.

"Dad," James hissed quietly. "Can you please just… they're handling it, ok?"

But Charlus Potter spoke, as if his son had not. "Clarence," he said curtly. "Sorry I'm late - I had important business I was attending to. I'm here to say, my son is merely a child. Children make mistakes. I won't let this behavior happen again, and don't worry: I'll handle a proper punishment. But don't take away my boy's future for a silly mistake he made now. If I could speak to the board… alone?"

Clarence Greengrass looked like this was the exact opposite of what he wanted, but consented - probably because he had no choice. When the Head of the Auror Department asks to be alone with someone, you can't really say no. But for some reason, being 'alone' really just meant James had to leave. Scowling at this (it was his goddamn hearing, what did they mean he couldn't be there?), James grudgingly left the room.

As he sat in the bench across the hall, a feeling of humiliation, also mixed with relief (which sickened him) fell over him. Of course his father would come to bail him out - wasn't that why he'd stuck his neck out for Sirius in the first place? Because Sirius' parents, though they had the same power as Charlus Potter, would not do what Charlus was doing for him? But still, being the spoiled rich kid, while having it's perks, didn't change the fact he was still the spoiled rich kid.

Kicking the floor in frustration, the door opened again and James looked up as the board exited the room. Clarence Greengrass, with his parents and Dumbledore standing behind him, stared at James through his little glasses, seeming to pass a harsher judgement with every second he stared at James. James could hear the words in his head, reeling: spoiled rich kid.

"The board has decided to let you go with a warning," Greengrass said tightly, looking like this was the last thing he wanted to say. "But, Mr Potter, don't expect to get off so easily next time." However, James (and everyone else in this room) knew that he would be getting off this easily if something like this were to happen again. Still, Greengrass' attempt at a threat was nice.

"I suggest, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore spoke up softly, "that you go and pack, so you can be back in time for the Welcoming Feast. I've arranged between your parents for you to floo into Hogsmeade and a staff member to pick you up at the gates, since I assume you'll be a bit late." Dumbledore glanced at his watch. "Speaking of being late - must be going. Much to do, as the school year begins in only a few hours." With a swish of his purple robes (what was with that man?), Dumbledore was gone.

Mr Greengrass, sending James a scowl, turned and departed without a word, the other six members of the board following and whispering behind him. As James turned to his parents, he realized they were deep in conversation.

"Ahem," James coughed awkwardly, and the two started. Dorea sent her husband a slight smile, and Charlus kissed her head in return.

"Well, James," Charlus said, eyes tight. "I don't expect anything like this to ever happen again from you. And I am talking to Albus- there will be consequences for your actions. But I have work to do, so… enjoy your first day of school." He looked almost like he was going to hug James then, but stopped himself.

"Yup, thanks, Dad," James muttered, staring at his feet. Why had he even been worried? He knew this would happen. The idea that his dad wouldn't intervene was absurd. But… some part of him wished his dad had kept out of it, let justice run it's course. After all, wasn't it only fair?

But that was just the way life went. Dorea Potter put her arm around her son, smiling at him, all the previous fear gone. Really, though, James mused, she had known, too. She had known his dad would come and save the day. So why had she been so afraid?

"James, let's go get some ice cream before you go home to pack," Dorea decided abruptly. "Just to celebrate, hm?" Celebrate what? That he hadn't been expelled? Shouldn't she be angry he had even been up for expulsion? James was unsure as to how to react to his mother's short words, but shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

"Sure, Mum. Whatever you want."

**Disclaimer:** All of it belongs to the incredible JK Rowling.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"You have got to be bloody kidding me," was the first thing James Potter heard as he stepped out of the fireplace into The Three Broomsticks. Straightening his glasses, James looked up and was greeted to the site of a short blonde with a pixie cut and brown eyes that appeared slightly exasperated.

"McKinnon," he said, blinking and frowning a bit. What the hell was Marlene McKinnon doing here, in The Three Broomsticks, instead of in the carriages on her way to Hogwarts? When he voiced these thoughts, the normally upbeat girl sighed and crossed her arms.

"James," she greeted back. "Just… wow. When Rosmerta said another student was late and someone would be able to meet us by the castle and therefore the fact that I'm late wasn't that big of a deal, I was relieved. But of course, the person who was late is you. What is everyone going to think, me walking into the Great Hall with you? That I'm a bloody tramp or something, that's what."

James blinked at the girl, unsure exactly of what was going on. "Uh, ok… well, I'm the slightest bit offended, but that aside, why are you here, again?"

Marlene glanced at the watch on her wrist, then straightened her perfectly styled, wrinkle-free robes. "Let's walk, yeah? We can chat on the way." James nodded dumbly, following the girl as she strode out. As they exited The Three Broomsticks and made their way to the castle, Marlene began to talk in her normal way - which meant everything coming out of her mouth was being shot out rapid fire, as if she constantly had something better to be doing, places to be going.

"Well," Marlene began, pausing to take a deep breath. "Basically, I woke up late and my parents had a meeting and they would've killed me if they found out that I missed the Hogwarts Express. So I started getting ready and was trying to figure out how to get here when I thought, what, I'm a witch, my family is in the floo network, I'll just floo to The Three Broomsticks and catch the carriages at the train drop off, no one will ever notice I was gone. But I miscalculated the time, because I went out to eat with some graduated friends, and then when I got to The Three Broomsticks Rosmerta said the carriages had just left, but that another student was scheduled to be coming through and that someone could pick the both of us up at the gates, which I thought was completely dandy. Then you come out of the fireplace, though now that I think of it, it could've been worse; it could've been, like, Evan Rosier or something; so here I am. Now the real question, James Potter, is why are you late?" She said all of this in that one breath she had taken, and James stared at the girl, taking a second to process all the information.

"Er," he said succinctly. The girl had shown up so suddenly, said her bit in like a freaking nano-second, and he hadn't had a second to think of an alibi as to why he was late. However, he realized, he needed this to give to the entire school. Finally (Marlene was beginning to look at him strangely), he replied. "I had a, um, family emergency." Marlene blinked at this, then shrugged. _Did she really care?_

The two continued to walk, an awkward silence enveloping them. "So, uh, how was your summer?" James asked Marlene as they continued towards the gates.

"Rather non-descript," Marlene answered back, crossing her arms and tapping her finger impatiently. "I hung out with my mates a bit, got a job working at Madam Malkin's and of course had to go to all of Mum and Dad's stupid Ministry functions. Odd, actually, now that I think about it; you usually show up at those, don't you, James? Where were you all this summer?"

_Under extreme grounding._ "Mum and Dad relaxed a bit and said that I didn't have to go anymore," James replied easily, running his hand through his hair and glancing at her to see if she could tell he was lying. Really, not having to go to the stupid functions wasn't that big of a deal to him, he hated them. But after a whole summer of practically no contact with anyone, James would've loved to have gone to one of the Ministry functions just to get some sort of social interaction. In fact, going back to Hogwarts would be some of the first face-to-face interaction he had with people his own age all summer - sure, he'd owled Remus and Peter, but…

"I know they're a bit of a bore, but they're great for connections," Marlene said in a very matter-of-fact tone. "And for listening about what's going on - I heard quite a few nasty stories about a rebel uprising. Not anything big, I'm sure the Ministry will crush it in a second. Your father is Head of the Auror department, and Dad says he's very good at it. I'm sure it will be handled in no time." James nodded, wondering how on earth this girl even functioned. She was a flippin' Ministry clone.

Just then, however, they reached the gates, creaking open to reveal an upper-middle aged man that James had just become acquainted with earlier that day.

"Mr. Greengrass?"

_"The existence of other people is essentially awkward." - Lionel Shiver_

Sliding into a carriage, Lily sat down while Dorcas and Mary followed. Marlene, they had all noted, was still unaccounted for, and Lily couldn't help but be a bit nervous about their friend's whereabout. While Marlene was in constant business mode, she was definitely not known for her punctuality. However, being this late was pushing it, even for her.

When she voiced her thoughts, though, her friends brushed them off. Dorcas attributed it to Marlene being a gossip-monger - her direct quote when Lily voiced her concerns were "she's probably getting all the latest gossip from the Hufflepuffs. I don't know how a girl supposedly so smart can hang out with such floozies". And while Mary was definitely the nicer of the two, she seemed inclined to agree with Dorcas: Marlene was just off being… Marlene.

So her two friends chattered absently while Lily stared out the window, unable to push back the worry for her friend. As the carriages came to a creaky stop, Lily followed her two friends out, walking into the castle.

Her friends pulled ahead while Lily absently followed, until someone grabbed her arm, pulling her back. Startled, the redhead turned quickly, ready to draw her wand, only to see… Severus.

He looked horrible. His skin looked somehow paler than usual, something she hadn't thought possible, and he'd let his hair grow out of the summer, and hadn't taken the time to take care of it. His hooked nose curled up a bit at the sight of her, and Lily didn't know what to say, or how to react. Horrified, at what was becoming of her old best friend; or angered, that he even felt that he had the right to speak with her after last year.

"You didn't reply to my letters," he mumbled, staring at his feet. "And I came to your a house a few times… your mom said you were busy every time.." Yes, Lily had avoided him every time, telling her mom to make sure he didn't see her - but this was obvious to both of them. So why was he still trying?

"I know," she said, trying to sound cool and indifferent. But her voice squeaked a bit, and she couldn't help but feel a pit in her stomach as she stared at the friend she had lost. She was saved from his reply, though, when Sirius appeared by her side, roughly shoved Severus off of her.

"I'm pretty sure Evans has made it clear she wants you to leave her the hell alone," Sirius said coolly after Severus had stumbled back. "It'd be good if you listened to her."

Severus leered at them, lips curling. "Oh, I see. Run off to manwhore Black, now? Tell me, Black; how does it feel that because of you your friend will no longer be attending -" at this Sirius lunged at him, and Lily had to put in all of her limited strength to pull him back.

"Sirius, don't let him bait you," she said desperately, and Sirius, shockingly, obediently stopped.

"Watch yourself," he snarled at Severus, who scoffed, turning around and leaving without another word.

"Sirius, what was he-"

"Don't worry about it," Sirius said gruffly, dismissing her comment. "Let's go, yeah? I'm starving, and they always have the best steak and potatoes at The Welcoming Feast." Lily stared at him, curious, but jogged a bit to catch up as he started walking.

"OK…" she mumbled under her breath as she finally pulled up to him. "Hey, Sirius?" The boy glanced at her, grey eyes slightly curious, but mostly indifferent. "Um, thanks. For pulling Se-Snape off of me. It was nice of you." He stared ahead, but nodded slightly; and Lily couldn't help but think she almost saw a smile on his face.

As the two made it into the Great Hall, Lily made a beeline for Dorcas and Mary, pulling a slightly reluctant Sirius behind her. Sitting next to the two, who were giving Sirius odd looks, none of them spoke as Dumbledore announced the beginning of the sorting ceremony.

Lily didn't pay much attention to the sorting, clapping absently when students were put into Gryffindor. What was Severus talking about? Sirius had gotten a friend kicked out of… what? What the hell was going on here? After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up to speak, and Lily blinked, trying to focus, but not really being able to.

Don't go into the Forbidden Forest… New items being banned… New Defense Against - oh.

"I am pleased to welcome to the staff Professor Greengrass. However, he is currently unavailable at the moment to hear your applause. Despite this, I will rest easily knowing you all will treat our new professor with the respect he deserves," Dumbledore said, looking over his spectacles, blue eyes twinkling slightly. "Now, last but not least: twiddle, toddle, tweetle!" And with that, the food appeared, and Lily couldn't help but grin at the huge arrangement of all different types of foods. She hadn't realized how hungry she really was until the aroma was suddenly in her nose.

She giggled slightly as she saw Sirius was already loading his plate up, but before she could speak to her friends, the Great Hall doors slammed open, and she turned around to see three figures enter - two she knew, and one she didn't.

Her heart jumped at the sight of Marlene, with her short blonde hair, walking in like it was no big deal that she was late to the feast. Next to Marlene was James Potter, and Lily quickly averted her eyes from him to the third figure, a mid-fifties man whom she did not know. She saw James veer towards the Gryffindor table (presumably to sit with his mates… minus Sirius) and smiled as Marlene sat beside her, but her eyes followed the man who headed toward the teacher's table.

Ah. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher - Professor Greengrass. So, what? He had come to collect Marlene and Potter, who were late for some reason…? Turning to Marlene, Lily opened her mouth to ask, but she was beaten to the punch by her friend.

"Black?" Marlene said curiously, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "I was unaware you were now sitting with us. I would've thought you'd be with your batch of hooligans." At this she waved down the table, where James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew sat. Sirius, mouth full of mashed potatoes, smiled (which was absolutely disgusting).

"Trying a new change of pace," he mumbled through his food, while the girls all sent him slightly revolted looks.

"Don't you have your mates to catch up with, though?" Dorcas inquired, staring imploringly at Sirius. Before Sirius could reply, though, Lily cut in.

"Nevermind that," she said quickly. "So, Marlene, why were you and Potter late?"

Marlene shrugged, filling her plate with cooked green beans and chicken. "Oh, I slept in and lost track of time; James said something about a family emergency? Not really sure," she said absently, not looking like she found this subject particularly interesting. Lily slowly ate her rice, stealing glances at Sirius to gauge his reaction.

Sirius was immersed in his food, however, and as far as Lily could see, he seemed to have no idea why his best friend was late, nor did he appear to care. Steeling herself for a second, Lily forced herself to peer over at Sirius' three roommates. James Potter, sitting beside his friends, seemed to be interested in her section of the table, too- because his glaring gaze was trained on Sirius.

She couldn't look away from his glare, which looked so full of… resentment. But as she tried to puzzle over what could have him looking so angry at his best mate, his eyes flickered to hers, and he quickly glanced away.

Maybe she was curious about what was going on with Sirius and his mates, but that didn't mean she was ready to face James Potter and the humiliation he had caused her at the end of last year.

_"A friendship that can cease has never been real" - St Jerome_

As the Welcoming Feast ended, James mumbled excuses to Remus and Peter, who shrugged and left without him, then waited for Sirius. Why the hell Sirius was clinging to Lily Evans, of all people, was completely over James' head, but he shoved it away. That girl was no longer someone he was going to pine after, and if Sirius had decided to take his place in being her little bitch, well, so be it.

Lingering as the masses thinned out and people left the Great Hall, James nodded at Sirius, who looked wearily back at him. Gesturing out, James began to leave, heading towards the hall by the kitchens, and knowing his (ex?)-friend would follow.

As soon as the two arrived, Sirius began to speak. "Listen, mate, I'm sorry." James blinked, almost stunned. As if those words would be enough to make up for all the damage he had caused.

"You nearly got me expelled," James said bluntly, and Sirius shifted, staring at his feet.

"I never meant for it to go this far.." he mumbled. "I wasn't thinking, I just-"

"Damn mother fucking right you weren't thinking!" James snapped, slamming his fist against the brick wall. He could feel the skin break, but he didn't care. "Remus could've killed him, Sirius. He would've been a murderer! How the fuck do you think Remus could've even… gone on knowing he'd killed him? Anyone? Or even worse, turned him? How fucking immature can you be, Sirius? I know you're an idiot and don't think of anyone but yourself, but this is a new low, even for you."

Sirius recoiled slightly. "We all do stupid shit, Prongs, and I know this was one of the stupidest… but I never fuckin' meant for any of this to happen, ok? So if you really just pulled me aside to chew me out, thanks a fuckin' lot, message clear as day. Glad to see you weren't expelled, mate." His voice full of bitterness, Sirius turned on his feet and left without another word, leaving James to steam in anger.

He always has to have the last goddamn word, James reflected angrily. Just as he reared to punch the wall again, however, he heard more footsteps, and turned to see Severus Snape gliding in.

"I see you weren't expelled for nearly killing me," Snape said, and though his voice had it's usual disgusting silkiness, it was laced with rage. "Nice to see money makes attempted murder an okay thing to do now, huh?"

Glowering at Snape, James barely managed to grit out, "I'm really not in the mood, Snivellus."

Snape bristled at the nickname, then spat out, "Listen, you dimwit, you're not exactly in the position to be threatening me when at any second I could turn around and tell Dumbledore it wasn't you who tried to kill me but your fellow blood-traitor friend with no connections and who will undoubtedly be expelled with no rich daddy to come save him."

"And who the fuck will believe you, huh?" James snapped. Snape's silky smile was enough, though, to set him over the edge - he lunged for the smaller boy, the two tumbling backwards. Pinning Snape to the wall, James stared into his soulless black eyes and snarled, "You will not tell anyone." Just as he was about to push off of him, though, Snape, who had been fumbling for his wand, reached out and pointed it at James, mumbling some curse.

Throwing himself to the side him in a fluid motion, James felt the spell nick his ear and could feel the blood pooling from it. Pulling out his own wand, James began to think Levi- before his wand was brushed out of his hand.

"Fifty points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin for dueling in the halls," Lily Evans called clearly, holding his and Snivellous' wand in hand. She raised her eyebrows at the two, tossing them back. "Return to your common rooms immediately and I won't tell McGonagall about this incident, and no further punishment will be inflicted." Catching his wand deftly, he glanced over his shoulder, but Snape had already left.

Looking back, Lily's wand was pointed straight at him, and James tensed for a second before he felt the bleeding from his ear stop. Nodding to herself, the redhead turned on her heel. "Well, come on," she said flatly, walking. "You don't know the password yet."

**A/N: **Please let me know what you guys thought, it really does mean a lot! Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

James followed Lily dumbly, unsure really of how to react. After he'd basically chased her down after the whole Snape-debacle by the lake last year, well… things had been awkward, to say the least. She'd been crying so much and now… Now she just seemed completely indifferent, her red ponytail swinging purposefully behind her.

But obviously something was up, if she was letting Sirius (of all people) cling to her. He felt mild irritation at the fact that whenever he tried to get Lily's attention, she kicked him out immediately; but Sirius shows up with a puppy face and Lily just… invites him into her life. If only she'd known what he had done to her precious Snape, and James highly doubted she would've been so eager to let him into her stupid fairy-tale life.

Moving his (much longer) legs a bit faster, he came up to her side, and said coolly, "So, you're now best mates with Black, huh?"

Lily continued walking, pursing her lips and not looking like she particularly wanted to discuss this with him. Feeling his anger grow (had he always been this angry?), he snapped, "He's not what you think, Evans. If you think I'm an arrogant prick, well… just let me give you a word of advice: stay away from him if you know what's good for you."

Lily couldn't help but let out a derisive laugh at that, and she snapped back, "OK, wow. I understand that you and him are going through some petty argument, but are you really going to get jealous over it? How unbecoming of you. Listen, Potter: I ignore you because you think you're the friggin' King of Everything. And, you're right, Sirius thinks that about himself, too. But when I see someone who's been abandoned by his friends and has no one else to go to, I'm going to help them. It's called being a nice person, maybe you've heard of it. And maybe you should try it instead of just kicking your mates to the curb when they blink at an inconvenient time for you."

"You have no bloody idea what you're talking about, Evans, this has nothing to do with jealousy," James snarled, forcing himself to stare straight ahead and so as not to give her the satisfaction of looking at her. "Frankly, I couldn't care less who you're seeing, or trying to save today- I was just trying to be nice, as you so eloquently put it, and warn you that you're getting mixed in with a monster. But you seem to love involving yourself with the wrong sort of people, fruitlessly trying to 'save' them to prene your own ego. Just know it's going to end the same way: blowing up in your face. If you're willing to handle failing to save another one of your projects, though, please, continue. I'm sure it'll be amusing to watch." He felt a twinge of… something at his harsh words against Sirius, but he pushed them back. They were the truth. (Right?)

Finally, Lily came to a halt, and turned her head to him. _Victory,_ James couldn't help but think as he slowed down, stopping too. "I try to help people, Potter, why you have a problem with that is completely beyond me. And yeah, maybe it sometimes blows up in my face. But that doesn't mean those people I'm trying to help don't deserve a chance, even if they decide not to take it. So don't berate me for trying to help because I care," Lily snapped, clenching her fists. "And if I don't understand what makes Sirius so bad a person that he doesn't deserve a chance to be heard, or have friends, or attempt to make up for whatever he's done, please, enlighten me at to what he could've done that is so bloody horrible."

James stared at the tiny girl who looked like she was about to explode with anger, and shook his head. "Yeah, you're such an amazing person, taking the needy under your wing and prancing around like you're better than everyone else because of it. Just remember this, Evans: I know things about Sirius that would make your toes curl and your pretty red hair fall right out, that's how horrified you would be." Lily narrowed her eyes, then marched forward, lips set in a straight line.

"I believe in second chances," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't just condemn people for making mistakes, I understand and try to forgive."

"Oh, wow, aren't you just a fucking martyr," James shot back. "'Look at me, I'm Lily Evans, I'm the fucking saint of all saints, you should all love me because I have a stick up my ass and I'm so much better than you!'"

Lily swelled in anger, her green eyes narrowing. "How dare you- I try to be nice to someone who has no one right now and you have the nerve to mock me for it? I can't- you're so- you're an arrogant, judgemental … judgemental twat, James Potter! And I can't stand you! I hope you, you… fall down a long set of stairs and, and… break your leg! Or something!"

James snorted derisively. "Wow, Evans, you got me. I'm trembling as we speak."

"I hate you," she mumbled as he slowly started, following, again watching her ponytail swish back and forth. _Swish, swish, swish._

"The feeling's mutual," he grouched back, and they continued towards Gryffindor tower in silence, her ponytail and their steps the only noise to fill the hallway that had just been filled with their yelling.

_Swish, step, swish, step._

"_When a subject becomes totally obsolete we make it a required course" - Peter Drucker_

James was having a rather off first day to what seemed was going to be a rather off year. Somehow, he'd managed to wake up late, and after running to McGonagall to get his schedule, he'd hastily grabbed a few pieces of bacon and a bagel and started running towards his first class: Divination.

Of bloody course, his first class of the year had to be the worst class ever, and it had to be as far as possible on the morning he was running late. No, it couldn't have been Transfiguration, which was up the stairs across the Great Hall and to the right, or a free period, or really any classroom that was bloody close. Instead it had to be navigated through several staircases to one of the towers of the castle, taking a good ten minutes from the Great Hall.

Slamming the Divination door open, James tumbled in, breathing heavily and running his hand through his hair. "Sorry - Professor - woke up - late," he said through staggered breaths, leaning over as he tried to catch his breath. Professor Alby, a small, mouse-ish woman with owlish eyes and tiny lips, somehow made her lips smaller in displeasure at James, nodding abruptly.

"Not a good way to start out the year, Mr. Potter," she said in a high, quavering voice. "There is a free seat in the corner, you may take you seat. We were doing basic tea readings today as a warm-up to the new year."

The classroom was arranged into many tables of two, the tables covered in long purple cloths, with candles in the middle. The only window in the room always had the shade drawn down, and the room wa thick with the smell of Professor Alby's perfume, which smelled oddly like toothpaste. Navigating through the small circular tables, James plopped down in the empty seat, sighing and looking up at his partner.

The girl who sat across from him was immersed in some magazine that seemed to be about Divination. Her long, tangled, dirty blonde hair was in a loose, low ponytail and her light brown eyes seemed focused on whatever it was she was reading. James couldn't help but notice her nails, which were all painted different colors, and he sighed a bit inside.

"Er, hello," he stated awkwardly, averting his eyes to his own dirty nails and drumming them lightly on his thigh.

The girl slowly lowered her magazine, blinking owlishly at him. "Oh, hi," she said softly, smiling a bit. "Didn't see you there. I guess now that I have a partner, we can do tea readings, hm?" Though she said this all in a very sweet tone, she seemed mildly disappointed at this revelation. "I don't believe we have met before. I'm Florence."

"Oh, ah, hello, Florence," James mumbled. Why had he continued this class? "James. My name is James." Florence nodded slowly, then stood up.

"Well, I'll go get our teacups," she said in her soothing tone, turning in a fluid motion and departing. Staring after the girl, who was incredibly little (seriously, though, who the hell was that little), James couldn't help but smile a little. She was just so… so… he didn't even know. Intriguing.

Florence returned with two light pink tea cups, and handed him one, smiling. "Drink up!" she declared, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. James raised his eyebrows slightly but did as she said, drinking his tea slowly.

He'd only taken this class as a gag in third year with Sirius (Remus had declared that Divination did not seem like something he'd be interested in), and honestly, taking it sixth year wasn't something he'd originally planned on. But he'd gotten an E on his OWLs in it, and his mum had rather enjoyed the idea of her son being a seer and insisted he continue in it. It looked like Sirius hadn't continued in the class, however, which was a relief and a disappointment, if he was honest with himself.

Sure, he missed his best friend. But there was Remus to think of, and what Sirius had done… it was unthinkable. Really, he had no choice- with Remus this upset, and for good reason… no matter how much he wished he could stand by Sirius, he couldn't. It wasn't morally right. (So why did abandoning him feel so wrong?)

Downing the last of his tea, James looked over at Florence and jumped slightly when he realized she was peering back expectantly. "Well," she said in her almost dreamlike voice, "let me see your cup." James slid the cup over to her, taking her own and peering in it. Squinting slightly, he tried to make sense of the sopping tea leaves, but really they just looked like a bunch of gunk. How the hell had he passed his exam, again?

"I do believe," Florence said slowly, brows furrowing slightly, "that you should be wary of strange creatures, and keep your friends closer than ever. Rough times are ahead, and be careful who you bestow your trust upon. If you ask me, James, I'd think the strange creatures refer to pixies. They really are just the worst of all magical creatures." James couldn't help but snort at the way she said this, but he quickly disguised it as a cough.

"Er-herm, um, yes, well… I think your cup says you have a lot of, uh, darkness in your future… and, um, it will be very wet?" He said feebly. "Oh, uh, this looks like a tree… kind of… if you squint… you will become very one with nature… maybe." Florence looked at him skeptically, gently taking her cup back from him.

"It is okay, James," she said softly, as though she were about to break some horrible news to him. "We cannot all be seers. Just remember, James: beware of pixies." Right. Because pixies, of all things, were at the top of his list of things to worry about. Florence was definitely a character, no doubt about that.

"Er, yes, thank you, Florence," he said awkwardly. He was saved from any more of her oddities, however, when Professor Alby announced their homework assignment (horoscopes, due at the end of the week), and dismissed them.

Gathering his things quickly, James shot Florence a smile. "Lovely meeting you, Florence. See you around."

"Yes," Florence replied, staring behind James' shoulder. "I hope so. You seem very nice, James."

Smiling slightly at her, James turned and departed, grinning more and more as he thought about the exchange with Florence. Maybe Divination wouldn't be so horrible after all.

"_I'm not exactly a guy who makes new friends easily" - Tom Petty_

"Why did you let me continue with Muggle Studies?" Dorcas whined as she walked beside Lily and Marlene towards the dungeons. "It's positively atrocious. How the hell did I let Mary convince me to continue it with her? She's a bloody muggle born, she doesn't need Muggle Studies! I'm telling you, she's bloody crazy sometimes."

"Yes, well, you'll have to suck it up for at least one more year," Marlene said matter-of-factly. "But it would be easier if you didn't grouch about it every day afterwards." Lily sighed, nudging Marlene, who blinked back at her, not even realizing her slight.

"I think you secretly like Muggle Studies," Lily said, smiling at Dorcas. "Gives you more time to hang out with Mary, and even if you'd never admit it, you find it fascinating. You did get an O on it last year, after all." Dorcas began to vehemently deny this, causing Lily to laugh as they walked into the dungeons.

"Ah, Miss Evans!" Slughorn boomed, and Lily tried not to cringe, instead smiling tightly.

"Hello, Professor," she said awkwardly, shifting slightly and glancing up at the ceiling briefly before looking back at him and mustering a slightly more genuine smile. "How have you been?"

"Excellent, excellent," Slughorn replied. "Great to see you! I hope you will be attending my first Slug Club…?"

"As long as I can make it," Lily said as cheerily as she could. Really, she found the parties rather dull, but she couldn't bring herself to not go. It seemed… rude. And even though her Potions Professor was slightly pretentious and almost a … trophy-seeker, she couldn't deny that she loved potions, so being in his graces was slightly to her advantage in one of her favorite classes.

"Anywho, you guys can partner up, right away," Slughorn said cheerfully, nodding and heading back to his desk. "Class will be beginning in a minute."

Lily looked around, and a sudden feeling of dread dawned on her. In previous years, Mary and Dorcas paired off, while Marlene paired with one of her friends from Hufflepuff. And Lily had partnered with… Snape. She glanced over at her old friend, who seemed immersed in some book, and sitting next to Evan Rosier. There were two other Slytherins behind them, along with three Hufflepuff and four Ravenclaw. Glancing to the other side, there was.. James and Remus partnered, and two tables behind them, Sirius.

"You two go ahead and partner," Lily said absently to Dorcas and Marlene. "I'll partner with Sirius." Dorcas and Marlene looked like they wanted to argue, but Lily cut them off. "Look, the Hufflepuff have already made the group of three, and Sirius needs a partner. I'm more than willing." Tossing her braid over her shoulder, Lily headed to the back where she plopped down next to Sirius.

"I'm going to be your partner," Lily announced, pulling out her potions book and kit. Sirius stared at her then smiled crookedly.

"Well, if you say so," he said easily. "Let me warn you, though, I'm right dreadful at potions. Barely scraped by." Lily smiled at this.

"I guess I'll have to carry the weight," she said, and Sirius laughed slightly. Just then, the bell rang, and Slughorn stood up, grinning broadly.

"Welcome to NEWT level Potions!" He announced jovially, letting out a loud laugh. "Now, we will be experimenting with multiple potions this year, many which are quite advanced and dangerous. To get you lot back into the mode of Hogwarts, I was thinking we'd start off with a little contest. Today we will be brewing Draught of the Living Dead. Now, this is a very advanced potion, and the winner will receive a free pass on the first three homework assignments. Now, before we begin. Who can tell me what the Draught of the Living Dead does..?" At his question, several hands, including Lily's, shot into the air.

"Ah, Mr. Snape," Slughorn called, gesturing towards Severus.

"It's an extremely powerful sleeping draught," Severus said quietly, in his slightly oiled, soft tone. "It puts the drinker into an almost death-like, comatose state."

"Very good, five points to Slytherin," Slughorn said. "Now, can anyone tell me what is the key ingredient causing the slumber…? Ms. Evans..?"

"Valerian root is a key ingredient added to the potion, which is an extremely powerful and natural sedative," Lily said, lowering her hand.

"Yes, yes- five points to Gryffindor. Alright, now that we have a bit down… you may begin! I will test your potions at the end of the hour."

Lily and Sirius walked up to the ingredients cupboard together, where the majority of the class was crowded around, grabbing the ingredients as necessary. Sliding under an arm or two, Lily reached out and began grabbing double of all the ingredients (the extra being for Sirius). Reaching for the wormwood essence, her small hand knocked into none other than James Potter's. James looked at her gruffly, then swiftly grabbed the wormwood, looking away. Pursing her lips, Lily scowled, turning back to the cupboard. As she continued, though, she couldn't help but be hyper-aware of his presence and his rude words to her the night before.

Feeling herself getting angry at the thought, Lily forced her anger back, grabbing the last of the ingredients and bolting. Sirius was still waiting on the edge, looking rather bored, and LIly gently passed his ingredients to him.

"Well, let's get to it!" she said cheerfully, and Sirius looked at her with raised eyebrows, but obediently followed her back to their table. They were just settling into their work when Sirius spoke up.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Evans?" he asked. "I mean, I know I'm fabulous, but you've been in denial for years now. What made you change your mind?"

"Guess I just couldn't resist your charm anymore," Lily said, laughing. "You've wooed me over." Sirius snorted, shaking his head.

"No, seriously. Why?"

"I guess I thought you needed a friend," Lily replied after she'd added the African sea salt. "And I like a challenge, so I thought I'd try taking on that gigantic task." She elbowed him playfully, but he seemed lost in thought at that.

"Lily, I… I just… I want you to know James, Remus and Peter's anger at me is justified," he said quietly. "I did something I probably, er, maybe shouldn't have done. It was stupid. But… I guess what I'm saying is I'm letting you know I understand if you don't want to let me tag around."

Blowing one of her stray hairs out of her face, Lily looked at him seriously. "Listen. I truly believe that everyone deserves second chances. You obviously regret whatever it is you've done, you realize it was bad, and you want to become a better person. Everyone makes mistakes. And don't worry, okay? They'll get over it and accept you back into your weird little boy club cultish thing or whatever you guys have got going on." Sirius snorted at this, shaking his head.

"You're an odd bird, you know that, Evans?" he said, smiling slightly.

Doing a little jig, Lily crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, saying in the most ridiculous voice she could muster, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Sirius laughed, shaking his head at her antics. "Alright, fine, well since you're begging me, I guess I'll be your mate. Don't think this means I'll stop pestering and teasing you, though."

Lily snorted. "Wouldn't be a friendship if you didn't do those things, hm? Hey, tomorrow night after dinner you should come to the library with me. I just know McGonagall's going to dump a ton of transfiguration homework on us and I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"What? The lovely, perfect Lily needs help with something?" Sirius said, raising his eyebrows. "I guess I can humble myself enough to help a lowly peasant such as yourself. Even though library's aren't really my style, so you'll owe me."

The way he said 'library', as though it was a synonym with 'morgue' made Lily giggle a bit, and Sirius smiled slightly back at her. Glancing up, she met eyes with Severus Snape, who was staring at her and Sirius with a scowl on his face. Looking quickly away, Lily turned back to her potion, falling into silence with Sirius.

"Alright, alright, time's up!" Slughorn called half an hour later, Lily desperately trying to stir her potion to a lighter shade. "Now, let's just see…" As he made rounds around the room, dropping in a leaf, Lily tugged out her hairband, re-braiding her hair hastily, as the majority had fallen out in the last ten minutes as she'd desperately tried to make the best potion. Sirius stared at her for a second before speaking up.

"Your hair looks nice like that," he said abruptly, and Lily blinked, staring at him. Sirius shrugged. "Don't get the wrong idea, just thought you'd enjoy a compliment since I'm sure you'll be getting a lot fewer now that you're in the presence of me."

Lily snorted. "Careful, charmer, you might make me fall in love with you if you keep up like this," she said, and at Sirius' horrified look she burst out laughing, causing Slughorn to shoot her a reprimanding look.

"Don't even joke about that," Sirius said in a hushed, horrified whisper, and Lily giggled again as Slughorn made his way to their cauldrons.

"Mr Black… erm… you do realize we were making the Draught of Living Dead, not what looks like completely toxic sludge, correct?" Slughorn said flatly, and Sirius grinned back. "Alright, well… very nicely done, Ms Evans! Well, ten points to Gryffindor for a nearly perfect potion! A bit more stirring and it will be right there, a definite close second." Turning around while Lily's face fell slightly, Slughorn announced, "Mr Snape's was most definitely the most potent, and 100% done! Congratulations, Severus, you can skip on your first three assignments. And take ten points for Slytherin while you're at it! All right, I'll see you all in two days time. When you come back I expect an essay on the Draught and what you could've done to make it better, only needs to be one side of parchment, about six inches, I'd say. Enjoy the rest of your day!"

Gathering her things, Lily slung her heavy bag over her shoulder, looking at Sirius. "So tomorrow, at the library after dinner?" Sirius nodded, shooting her a smile, and Lily grinned back, running to catch up with Marlene and Dorcas.

"_How did it get so late so soon?" - Dr Seuss_

Marlene McKinnon could not sleep. She tossed and turned and stared at Lily's long wavy red hair (which was oddly soothing), but she could not bring herself to fall asleep. She tried every damn position in the world, but no matter what she did, sleep would not come. Sighing, Marlene got up, and headed down the steps, towards the common room.

She was unsure of what she would do, maybe start on that potions essay, or write her mum a letter, or just stare at the fire and hope it lulled her to sleep. Tiptoeing down the stars, Marlene arrived in the common room, to see the low embers of the fire. Sighing, she headed towards the couch nearest the fireplace. She'd never before realized how crowded the common room usually was, and it was pleasant to actually get a good seat.

To her surprise, however, when Marlene came up to the very inviting couch, she found Sirius Black already laying on it, snoring slightly. Now what the hell was Sirius Black doing, sleeping in the common room? Well, Marlene knew it was none of her damn business, but she couldn't help but be curious. She'd have to ask her friends in Hufflepuff if they'd heard anything on this feud- it must be bad if it sent Black to the couch like a reprimanded, middle-aged husband.

Plopping down in the armchair next to the couch, Marlene curled up like a cat, eyes beginning to flutter shut in the calm atmosphere of the common room.

"What are you doing here?" a voice blearily asked, and Marlene jolted awake. Glancing blearily at her wristwatch, she saw it was three in the morning, and she felt cramped from her current position.

"Couldn't sleep," she mumbled tiredly, blinking at Sirius, who had posed the question.

"Well, I guess you can stay," Sirius mumbled, turning around and promptly falling back asleep. Marlene smiled slightly at this, and crawled slowly down from the armchair to a neighboring couch, where she stretched out and sighed in relief.

"I's like a slumber party," she slurred, falling back asleep right after the words left her mouth.

**A/N: **So I know I started mostly switching between James/Lily POV but I want to start incorporating Lily's friend's POV on occasion to help gain more depth in them, as Lily's a little bit involved with Sirius at the moment and figuring everything out. Let me know if you guys like the bit with Marlene and would like to see more of Dorcas and Mary- I have lots of ideas for how I want their characters to be shaped, but it's been hard to include with Lily so focused on the whole Marauder fight. Let me know, please! Hope you guys enjoyed.

**Disclaimer: **All original characters and settings (and even major plot points) belong to JKR.


End file.
